joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Niko (Middletown)
Summary Niko is a 34-year-old former nutritionist beggar from the provinces of Boston (who has a New York accent but was born in Boston anyway) who is now a rich businessman after a fortune in the Wheel of Fortune with $50,000 calling his pocket. He also has slight Italian descendants parts in his DNA, seeing that his mother was used to worked in a restaurant on Roma; his dangerous contact with mafias like even the Yakuza does not lead him to lies also; he has a lot of money, but if someone gets too obsessive and feels in a sick way to kill him for it, 90% chance of dying afterwards the act. The mafias also export weapons that are allowed only in their countries (which obviously is not the same as Niko lives) so Niko is started to begin known as an rare guy in his region. Everyone has already done a trick like that. But not only a part of the ego that needs to be glorified can make it create an arsenal of imported weapons, but along with it, his fear for chupacabras.. '''Niko is somewhat superhuman in physical brute strength but not im overall resistance, then with that thinks chupacabras are more faster and can make it harder and negative-durable to use that his advantage slowly. And he also knows that he can be castrated by them, his greatest fear. Powers and Abilities '''Tier: '''9-B '''Name: '''Niko Giacomo, Niko, Giacomo, Gia, Gio, Nico, Nerd Bearded Fedora, Average Farmer, The Most Chupacabra Hunter Of The Year '''Origin: '''ROBLOX '''Gender: Male Age: '''34 (already said it..) '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Marksmanship, Weapon Resources, Torture Methodology, Ruthlessness, Persuasion, Manipulation, Charisma, Street-Wise 'Attack Potency: '''Wall+ (With experiments coming from west-scientist Henry, Niko can increasing his strongest version to be listen for that category.) '''Speed: '''Peak Human '''Lifting Strength: '''Above Average Human '''Striking Strength: '''Human Class '''Standard Equipment: '''Shotguns, Pump Shotguns, Automatic Shotguns, Fork, Pistols, Daggers, Rifles, Grenades, Bulletproof '''Durability: '''Human Level '''Intelligence: '''159 IQ '''Stamina: '''Regular '''Range: '''Good Uncommon Aim and Melee Range '''Weaknesses: '''Martial Artists and Hood Gangsters '''Friends: '''Sergei, Jack, Dennis, Zero, Tom, Nick, Signe, Henry '''No-Friends: '''Red, Miles, Kyle, Nemo Some Facts ''Niko like lizards. Niko like crystals. Niko like interior decorating. Niko like metalworking. Niko also has three other originalities: Scottish, Swiss and Swedish. The guy is good.. Niko likes chocolates bars. Niko doesn't like Cap n' Crunch for breakfast. Niko doesn't like Snoop Dogg. Mainly in WWE, dude-pal was a full definition of cringeworthy with those movesets, said by him. Niko is a half-mix of medic with engineer. Medicine and engineering.. half. Niko is from Boston in Massachussets, has a New York Accent, the other half of his genetics and basically composed by Scottish, Swedish and Swiss traits and the other 1% is STILL complete with another Italian trait. Do the math. Niko thinks The Walking Dead would be better again with Frank Darabont, after Dale, Abraham and finally GLENN'S DEATH, Niko rage-quitted TWD. Others '''Notable Victories: '''Over Dennis, Julie, Peter, Henry and Signe in physical battle comparison '''Notable Losses: '''Against Jack, Sergei and Nick in Paintball Guns '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Against Duke, Adam and Axel overall Videos & Photos Category:Tier 9 Category:Roblox Category:Adults Category:Middletown's Citizens Category:Middletown Category:Former Beggars Category:Former Nutritionist Category:Former Nutritionist-Beggar Category:Medic Category:Engineer Category:Chupacabra Hunter Category:Rich Category:Businessmans Category:Mafias Category:Mafia Category:Italian Mafia Category:Yakuza's Allies Category:Italy Category:Sweden Category:Switzerland Category:Scotland Category:Boston Category:Massachussets Category:New York Accent Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 420% Category:Chupacabra Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Melee Users Category:ZEMALEK Category:Zemalek's Pages Category:Zemalek's Allies Category:Grown Man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Z.E.M.A.L.E.K Category:Zemalek Category:Copebot help